What happened?
by jryu0620
Summary: ***BREAKING DAWN PART 2 SPOILERS****** IT GIVES AWAY THE AMAZING ENDING so if you haven't seen it yet DON'T READ IT! Alice explains her vision.


**(A/N)**

********BREAKING DAWN PART 2 SPOILERS******

**IT GIVE AWAY THE WHOLE THING SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!**

APOV

The family would ask me why the Volturi had left. Of course they would. They would ask when Renesmee had gone to sleep.

I leaned my head against the back of the chair I was sitting it, looking at the dining room ceiling.

I'd had a hard time over the past month, living with the vision. Jasper had panicked when I dropped to my knees sobbing. I refused to tell him anything and he didn't push me for more information. He could tell that I wouldn't give in, but he still worried. I couldn't tell him that he would die. That Carlisle would die. That Seth and Leah and Irina would all perish. So I kept it to myself. And now Edward knew. He could help me explain it.

I couldn't have let that happen. Irina still died, but at least my family was intact, as selfish as it was for me to say.

"It's not selfish Alice. I'm glad too. I'll help you explain later, but Alice..." Edward's voice broke, "You left but you got the vision after you had gone. Alice why..."

"i'm sorry, Edward,"_ I left I know but there were so many different possibilities, so many decisions still undecided. I wasn't even sure if I'd find Nahuel. Or anyone like him. I was looking for a blind spot._

"I know it was hard, Alice," He put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad that I got my sister back."

_Glad to be back._ I smiled briefly. _They'll be here in 30 seconds._

Edward nodded.

Carlisle came in first and I almost cried, but I held it together. Jasper could sense it and looked at me worriedly. Jasper came to sit next to me and Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme sat next to him. Edward sat on the other side of me and Bella sat next to him, leaning her head into his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us and Jacob, Leah, and Seth joined in. They all wanted to know why they had left without a fight.

"I know you want an explanation, but it's not pleasant so Edward may have to take over every once in a while. My "witness" was really a vision. A horrific vision that I never wanted to burden anybody else with," I looked at Edward, "Aro wouldn't have left if I hadn't shown him this vision. I don't know how to tart this, but it's not going to be any easier if I wait. But I'll let you decide. Did you want a play-by-play or a quick rundown?"

Just tell us what happened, Alice," Esme asked. I nodded choking back a sob.

"So many died. Not just on their side but on ours as well. So many," I started crying into Jasper's shoulder, being the coward that I am.

"I'll tell them. Just please no shooting the messenger. We lost many on our side but the Volturi lost more. We lost Carlisle-"

Gasps sounded in the room.

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"Carlisle?"

"Who did it?"

Sobs echoed through the room. And I hid my head in horror. Esme was crying and Carlisle was trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," i whispered, "But there's more."

"We also lost-"

"Edward no," I said, "let me do this one."

I stifled a cry and turned to face Jasper. "Jazz," My voice broke, "I'm sorry I- I tried to save you but the Volturi had us and-" I stopped for a moment. Esme was still crying tearlessly as were Rose and Bella. Edward's teeth were grit. He was trying to be strong for Bella. "Carlisle, I'm- I'm so sorry. I'm the reason that you died. They were trying to kill me and you stepped in. Aro got you. I'm so sorry."

"Alice, it's alright," Carlisle said softly, "please continue."

I closed my eyes, "Seth, Leah, I'm sorry. So sorry." They gasped and Edward's teeth ground together more. We were all fond of Seth.

"Renesmee and Jacob got out. They were safe. Bella, I'm sorry I made _you _do that, but it was the only way to keep it from Aro. I know you were hoping." I told Bella. She nodded at me.

"Tanya and Kate got they're revenge on Cauis. As did Stefan and Vladimir on Marcus. I brought Jane to the wolves where she was killed. Alec died. Demitri did as well. More that I don't know of as well. Aro to what he deserved. Edward and Bella got him. They burned him right away. That's _really _why he left. Why he made Cauis stop with the accusations. I'm sorry."

"Alice no one blames you," Edward told me, "And if they do they have no right to. You had to live with this for a month. Knowing that some would die. You had to be with Jasper everyday and not tell him that he would die. You had to bring him with you to the clearing. You had to lead him to a danger. You had to _see _Jasper die.You had to live with _seeing_ Carlisle die and not knowing if it would happen or not for a month. You saw the destruction caused. I know how bad it was Alice. I'm sorry you had to live with it bottled up for so long."

"I don't blame you, Alice. I would die for real if it meant saving you. Any of you," Carlisle told us. I smiled at him.

"No one blames you," Jasper said, looking into my eyes. "You had to see it. It must have been so hard to keep to yourself."

"I'm glad none of us really died," Rosalie told me. It was her way of saying it's okay.

"Alice," it didn't happen and even if it had we wouldn't have blamed you," Bella said. She got up to hug me. "It's great to have you back." they all nodded their consent.

"Thank you guys. And I'm still sorry."

At that our meeting ended and we all went to our respective rooms and houses, no one but Edward and I knowing the incredibly bright future ahead of us.

**(A/N)**

**It was so Epic! I went to the marathon! I screamed so much I laughed and cried. When Carlisle I hyperventilated, staring at the movie screen in horror shrieking. I cursed off the volturi and yelled at the screen! Cheered when Volturi members died and screamed in horror she Seth and Leah and JASPER died! Then sighed in relief when we all saw it was just a vision, even though we already knew. It was so good! BEST MOVIE EVER! The saga is over but it changed my life forever and I will love it for the rest of my life. The saga will live on forever as the saga that defined our generation.**


End file.
